1 an pour un amour éternel
by Siuki
Summary: 2 nouvelles élèves pleines de surpriz arrive à Poudlard Harry se lie d'amitié avec elles mais saura t-il y faire face?surtout que draco s'entend bien avec elles aussi et que severus et lucius les connaissent aussi
1. Prologue

**1an pour un amour éternel**

Auteuz : Siuki

Disclaimer : les persos tirés d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling, et Salem à Sabrina, mais Zoé et Emy sont à moi et je fais mumuse avec! (niark niark niark sourire sadique)

rating : je sais pas encore on va dire pg-13

Note : Joyeuse Saint Valentin Enyia-chan!(alias Ween-chan) Ceci est ton cadeau pour comblé le manque d'amour(jpeux ten donné moi de l'amour) de ton coeur de célibataire. Bon d'accord je l'ai pas posté je jour même ça pose un problème à qq1?

_pensée de Zoé_

couple : Zoé/Harry

Harry a vaincut Voldemort et Lucius est libre car il était espion avec Sévérus mais il reste un Malfoy

Prologue:

Dans un appartement à Londres:

Une jeune fille sort de la salle de bain et arrive dans une chambre elle commence à dire d'une voix douce :

-Emy...

-Emy!dit-la jeune fille plus violemment.

-Hé ho la marmotte fait pas semblent dormir! debout!

Zoé qui essayait **vainement** de faire se lever Emy trouva une idée imparable pour que cette dernière dédaigne se lever :

-bacon et oeuf au plat au ptit'dej'.

Emy se leva d'un bond:

-J'ai faim! J'ai faim! bacon miam!

Et elle courut à la cuisine se remplir le ventre.

_Décidement elle est irrécupérable faites appel à son ventre et vous pourrez lui faire faire n'importe quoi ou... presque._

Zoé qui était toujours dans la chambre-en serviette- retourna dans la salle de bain s'habiller.Elle se posta devant le miroir et s'examina. Elle s'était beaucoup affinée durant ces années, aujourd'hui à 16 ans elle avait la taille fine, les cuisses galbée et ferme grâce à la natation, une poitrine présente (pas autant ke celle de sa coloc' pas vrai Enyia?), un teint diaphane, des traits fins, le front haut , des yeux bleu avec des pépites de vert, et ses cheveux épais et d'un roux flamboyant-presque rouge-lui tombait dans le creux des reins.(bref bien foutu)Elle entreprit de les peigner mais s'énerva se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose.

-Quelle galère pour les déméler!

-Tu veux de l'aide?

Zoé apperçut dans le miroir Emy appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte.

-La goinfre!Alors tu t'es bien régalé?

Emy lui tira la langue.

-C'est malin, finalement je ne vais pas t'aider étant donné que tu es maso c'est pas grave si tu te fait mal,dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Et elle partit.

-Emy viens m'aidé **tout de suite!**cria Zoé

-J'arrive! répondit tout enthousiaste Emy.

Cette dernière attrapa la brosse et commença à déméler les cheveux de son amie en passant la brosse tout doucement, enlevant les noeuds un par un appréciant sentir les cheveux doux sous ses doigts, elle aimait prendre soin de son amie, elle adorait ça la coiffer, la chouchouter, c'était un moment intense pour elle qui voulait toujours protéger Zoé et s'occuper d'elle, ce moment d'intimité entre amie se connaissant par coeur, calme et silencieux enfin...pas pour longtemps.

-C'est bien l'une des rares activités où tu es douce et non brute, commenta Zoé.

-Mais je suis aussi très douce au lit, si tu veux je peux te montrer, dit Emy d'une voix incroyablement sexy et langoureuse.

Zoé rosit légèrement.

-Non merci je suis hétéro.

-Ca c'est ce que tu dit. Enfin dommage tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

-Emy! la gronda faussement Zoé.

Elle avait l'habitudes des avances que ne manquait jamais de lui faire son amie :c'était plus pour la taquiner qu'autre chose Emy étant elle-aussi hétéro.

-Tu vas au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui?demanda Emy.

-Oui je dois acheter mes affaires pour la rentrée, toi tu as déjà tout. Je suis si excité d'aller à poudlard pas que l'école de magie de Paris ne soit pas bien mais Poudlard est beaucoup plus réputé! En plus j'adore l'Angleterre. Rester ici pendant 1 an le rêve!Londres et ses boutiques, ses sorciers...

-Parle pour toi! Si je finis à Gryffondor mon parrain et mon oncle vont m'étriper!Vaut mieux Serpentard.

-Désolé de casser tes rêves mais tu n'iras **pas** à Serpentard d'une car tu restes avec moi et il est hors de question que j'aille à Serpentard et de 2 car même si tu est machiavélique, rusée, sadique etc, tu est gentille et,et,euh...généreuse,tu aides toujours tes ami(e)s et...

-C'est bon te fatigue pas! j'vois k't' as du mal.

-Je rigole pas! tu as vraiment bon coeur.

-Toi aussi, je t'adore. J'ai fini!

Emy ayant natté les cheveux de Zoé, se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

- Bon je m'en vais où je vais être en retard pour voir mon oncle :il me présente son fils.J'espère qu'il est mignon!

-Emy!

-Et toi ne sautes pas sur le premier bô gosse que tu vois...

-Je ne suis pas comme toi! s'exclama Zoé indignée.

-C'est pour ça que sauteras sur le deuxième!

Emy sortit de la pièce.Zoé l'entendit s'habiller vitesse H-2(habillé en - de 2seconde) et claqué la porte d'entrée.

_Bon bah je m'habille et je part, j'ai de la chance qu'elle m'ait pas sauté dessus durant tout le temps qu'elle me brossait c'était risqué de rester en serviette. J'espère quand même rencontrer des bô gosses ça serait intéressantJe sens que l'année va être géniale!Ahhh Angleterre je t'aime!_

Zoé s'habilla et se rendit au chemin de Traverse.

Ce chapitre est court mais c'est normal c'est un prologue pour vous présenter Zoé et Emy avec un peu de chance je posterais le chapitre1 demain ou après-demain ou ptet ce soir si j'ai le courage de le terminé. Et promis Harry sera là durant tout le chapitre tout beau tout mignon tout Griffy.

Pour la scène de nattage des cheveux c'est chose une que j'ai écrite car il est vrai que j'adore chouchouter mes amies et j'aimerais trop coiffer l'une d'elle comme ça un jour.

Review pliz et KISSOU à tous ceux qui auront lu cette horreur!


	2. Rencontre au chemin de traverse

**Un an pour un amour éternel!**

Auteuz : Siuki

Disclaimer : les persos tirés d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling, et Salem à Sabrina, mais Zoé et Emy sont à moi et je fais mumuse avec! (niark niark niark sourire sadique) et Cain est à Kaori Yuki mais je l'emprunte 2 heures pour ce chapitre.

rating : je sais pas encore on va dire pg-13

note :d'accord je suis en retard! je le reconnais mais j'ai des excuses! vous vous en fichez de mes excuses? très bien! je ne les dirai donc pas!Le début m'a été inspiré par mes chats et leurs croassements(je vous jure que ces des croassements)incessants quand ils veulent des croquettes.Enyia tu as le droit a une apparition de ton Cain adoré!et faites abstraction de mes commentaires débiles.

rar:

Goldhedwige : contente de voir que tu aimes bien j'avoue avoir eu peur quand je l'ai posté! pour la répartition tu auras la réponse dans quelques chapitre mais je crois que c'est facile de deviné en voyant Zoé merci beaucoup! kissou!

Enyia : jdoi vraiment répondre à ta review alors que je t'ai vu avant-hier et que je te vois demain et que c'est ton cadeau? oui. merci pour ta review et merci de m'encourager!

_**pensée de Zoé**_

pensée de Harry

/pensée de Emy/

Harry a vaincut Voldemort et Lucius est libre car il était espion avec Sévérus mais il reste un Malfoy

chapitre1 : Rencontre au chemin de traverse.

**_Emy, Emy, ma chère Emy je te jures que tu es morte! Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit MOI qui m'occupe de TON chat! Une vrai pipelette ce chat! Faudrait lui acheter une muselière! C'est vraiment le portrait de sa maîtresse(Emy) mais en pire! Je croyais pas ça possible!_**

-Et donc c'est comme ça que..

-LA FERME Salem!franchement où Emy t'a t-elle dégoté?

-Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches.(vous le serez plus tard)

Tout le monde s'était retourné au cri de colère d'une jolie jeune fille élancée.Qui pouvait donc être cette fille à la natte rousse (qui a dit Ranma?)qui dansait sur ses hanches(qui a crié Duo Maxwell?)? Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait un si beau spécimen(pas le chat voyons!) se promener au chemin de traverse. En effet Zoé attirait pas mal de regard mais elle les ignorait, elle avait pris l'habitude(narcissique?) à Beauxbatons, et surtout avec Emy(quelle harceleuse celle-ci! comment ça je suis pire?).

Revenons à nos moutons, euh non à Zoé. La belle Zoé donc, qui venait d'arriver au chemin de traverse avec Salem-le-bavard perché sur son épaule, tentait de ne pas tuer ce saleté-de-chat-qui-ne-sait-pas-se-taire, ce dernier l'ennuyant avec ses histoires de tentatives de conquètes du monde. Totalement concentrer à réprimer ses pulsions chatricide(dérivé d'homicide sorti de je nesais où) Zoé ne vit pas le garçon sur lequel elle trébucha et se retrouva allongé(elle le ferait pas exprès?).

-Vous n'avez rien mademoiselle? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal?

-Non,non, dit-elle en se relevant(elle aurait préféré resté sur lui j'en suis sûr!).

Le beau (on n'est pas sensé le savoir) jeune homme se releva et Zoé plongea son bleu regard dans celui vers mordoré de son armotisseur de chute(Caiiinnn! ke t bô!baveuh.allo les pompier? il y a une inondation chez moi!les bô pompier vont venir!).

-Je vous remercie d'avoir amorti ma chute! **_mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi -Serait tu troublé- jte dis zut ma conscience!_**Comment vous appelez-vous?demanda-Zoé toute doucereuse(on se demande pourquoi!).

-Lord Cain.

-Voudriez-vous... -les paroles d'Emy lui revinrent en mémoires :ne sautes pas sur le premier bô gosse que tu vois...mais sur le deuxième-euh non rien au revoir et bonne journée.

Et elle partit, Cain fit de même(part pas!jte garde pour la nuit!). Zoé décida-enfin-de commencer ces achats elle était là pour ça,non?

-Au fait Salem par le plus grand des hasards tu ne connaitrais par le quartier? je ne sais absolument pas on sont les boutiques que je cherche.**_pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant?_**

-Désolé mais non, va falloir trouver un guide!

-Et merde!

Elle chercha du regard qui pourrait bien l'aider **_de préférence un jeune -et bo garçon je suppose- toi je t'ai rien demandé!_**sa conscience lui rappellait bizarrement les commentaires d'Emy.Elle repéra un garçon de dos assez grand, brun, qui availt l'air musclé mais restait fin **_tiens lui -comme par hasard un mec-_**Vraiment Emy cette voix!

-Salem allons demander à ce garçon!

-je te vois venir d'ici tu vas suivre les conseils de ta copine et sauter sur le deuxième!

-Même pas vrai!**_-il a raison- vous vous ligué contre moi?_**

Elle s'approcha furtivement du jeune homme le détaillant de plus près(pourquoi je rigole quand j'écris ça?).Il portait un pull col roulé vert et un jeau noir qui moulait ses cuisses galbées(BAVE baveuh).**_je pari 1million qui'il est mignon!_**(vive les rimes!)

-Euh... Excusez moi monsieur.

Qui vient encore m'enbêter?Si c'est pour un autographe je m'énerve!(arrogant le petiot!)

Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez à une splendide jeune fille Hum,divine créature (qui a dit que Potter était innocent?).

-Vous voulez mademoiselle?demanda poliment Harry?

-Un guide! répondit franchement Zoé dont le coeur venait de manquer un battement en voyant les yeux vert émeraude et la beauté du jeune

-Quoi?s'étonna Potter.

-Voilà en fait je ne connais pas du tout le chemin de traverse je viens d'arriver en Angleterre et je suis perdu je voudrais faire mes achats pour la rentrée mais j'ignore où sont les boutiques que je cherche!

-Et tu n'as pas trouver plus mignon pour t'aider? lui chuchota Salem au creux de l'oreille.

-Salem tu vas me faire le plaisir de taire!

-A qui parler vous?

-A ce satané chat! il a la langue bien pendu! et oui il parle!dit-elle anticipant la question de Harry.

-Bonjour jeune homme! Ravi de vous rencontrer! Comment aller-vous?Je m'appelle Salem, demanda courtoisement Salem.

_**Je rêve où il fait le beau? il veut me faire rater ma conquète! je vais le tuer ce chat! euh non Emy me tuerait, comment fait-elle pour l'aimer?**_

-Mais je vais bien et je suis aussi ravi de vous rencontrer ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un chat qui parle! Il est à vous mademoislle?

Salem sauta alors dans les bras d'Harry qui commença à carresser son doux pelage noir.**_Ne pas le tuer -jalouse- pas du tout juste en manque d'amour depuis des années!_**

-Heureusement non il n'est pas à moi, mais à une amie! Mais appelez moi Zoé et tutoyez moi je n'aie pas l'habitude que l'on me vouvoie!

-D'accord Zoé! Il est adoable ce chat, dit-Harry tandis que Salem ronronnait dans ces bras(là c'est moi qui envie de le tuer!).

_**Ce chat est arrogant, prétentieux, agaçant mais certainement pas ADORABLE!**_

-Si vous le dîtes! Et toi-je peux te tutoyer-quel ton nom?

Si c'est une blague je ne la trouve pas drôle Harry començait à s'énerver mais il se ravisa en voyant le regard sincère bleu aux pépites vert de Zoé.

-Moi c'est Harry Potter et oui tu peux me tutoyer.C'est plaisant de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ignore qui je suis et qui est naturel avec moi à part Ron et Hermione.

-Harry c'est très joli! Alors tu veux bien être mon guide?

-Mais avec plaisir!

Et ils partirent faire les courses Salem dans les bras de Harry se tenant tranquille au plus grand soulagement de Zoé qui ne l'entendait enfin plus!

Ils passèrent dans la boutique de livres, celle d'ingrédient magique, et pleins d'autres pour finir. En tout en cas on ne peut pas dire qu'ils s'ennuyaient entre les blagues de Harry les sourires charmeurs de Zoé et les miaulements de Salem!(je l'adore ce chat!) Une fois les courses finis ils entendirent un drôle de son:

-Grooaaaoooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrraoaaaoaoaoaoaaoaorrrroraoraoraoaroaaroaroararoraoraoaroarroaroarooraroaoraoaroraro...(a ki cnest pa arrivé en pl1 cour quand il y avait un grand silence?franchement a ki?)

-Euh...fut la réponse intelligente de Zoé avant que son teint ne prenne une jolie couleur tomate.**_saleté d'estomac!_**

-Je crois que ton ventre est en train de nous signaler qu'il est temps d'aller manger!il est vrai qu'il est midi je n'ai pas vu le temps passer!(on se demande pourquoi)

Harry en parfait gentleman invita Zoé dans un restaurant. Une fois à table ils prirent chacun une assiette géante de spaghetti (merci les Itales!) et Harry fut assez étonné de voir Zoé boire tranquillement plusieurs verre de whiski pur feu!

-Tu tiens bien l'alcool!C'est ton 3ième verre!

-T'as pas vu sa coloc' un vrai trou! répliqua Salem en parlant de sa tant aimée maîtresse!

-Je te rapelle que tu parles de ta maitresse elle serait ravie de t'entendre!dit ironiquement Zoé.Mais c'est pas faux c'est une véritable alcoolo!Et le pire c'est qu'elle peut te vider un bar et en sortir comme si elle n'avait bu qu'un verre d'eau-_ailleurs_ les oreilles d'Emy lui sifflait étrangement-

-Tu m'expliques comment c'est possible?

-C'est simple elle a l'air plus sobre quand elle sort du bar que quand elle y entre! Elle est tellementbizarre que finalement l'alcool la calme et la rend plus sage!

-C'est pas très normale! Mais bon moi aussi je connais un phénomène c'est mon meilleur ami : Ron Weasley lui quand il a trop bu il se met à embrasser tout le monde!(désolé Sano)les mecs comme les filles!

**_c'est rien ça, moi Emy me fait du harcèlement sexuel à longueur de journée!mais je vais pas lui raconté ça!Non je vais lui raconter toutes les gaffes d'Emy il va être mort de rire!_**(sympa la copine!Emy:jvé la tuer!)**_ et comme on dit homme qui rit homme à moitié conquérit!_**(vive les rimes!)

Une heure plus tard à la même table :

-Hahaha ...et elle hihi venu te cherché une heure à l'avance!hahaha Et elle s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle arrivait une heure trop tôt!(c'est vraiment arrivé! pas vrai Enyia? tu t'en souviens?lol)réussit à dire Harry mort de rire et persuadé que la meilleure amie de sa nouvelle amie était bonne pour St Mangouste!

**_merci Emy! toi et tes gaffes absurdes me sauve toujours quand j'ai pas d'histoire drôle! _**

-Au fait je t'ai même pas demandé mais tu es à Poudlard?questionna Zoé à Harry.

-Oui chez les Gryffondor(ils sont mimis les Griffys!).Mais toi je ne t'ai jamais vu là-bas.

-C'est normale j'arrive de france j'étais à beauxbatons, je suis moldue d'origine, mais Emy et moi avons décidé de venir à Poudlard, enfin surtout moi et elle m'a suivie, **_ou plutôt je lui ai ordonné son parrain et son oncle m'aidant ,_** j'ai toujours adoré l'Angleterre je suis souvent venu passé des vacances ici.

-Ah bon et ou ça?

-Plusieurs à fois à Londres et d'autres fois on était au manoir de l'oncle d'Emy. **_quand le fils n'était pas là tant que Voldi était vivant il voulait pas nous le présenter_** (mais qui peut bien être cet oncle? qq1 a trouvé?)Et finalement on a décidé de s'installer, on a unapart' à Londres.**_quartier riche merci le tonton d'Emy!_**

-Et à ton avi tu vas être répartis dans quelle maison à Poudlard?

-J'adorerais allé dans l'illustre maison des Gryffondor. **_par pitié pas serpentard car sinon ça va être impossible de tenir l'autre folle!_**

-J'espère que tu y seras comme ça on se verra plus! merde pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi! c'est sorti tout seul!bah après tout elle gentille et drôle(il dit ça car il a pas vu encore son coté serpentard)

-Oui moi aussi! Oh mon dieu il est déjà il est déjà 14heure!Et je dois aller finir mes valises avant de partir ce soir!Le train part à 18h ce soir c'est ça?

-Oui en effet!

-Bon je dois rentrer! **_je veux pas le quitter oouuiiinnn!_** Tu veux venir à l'appartement?**_Oups merde je vais un peu vite là une excuse vite!_** Comme ça tu pourras rencontrer ma colloc'!**_Oh mon dieu mauvaise l'excuse elle va le faire fuir!_**

-Oui avec plaisir!par Merlin Harry c'est pas ton genre d'accepter d'aller chez qq1 que tu connais que depuis qqs heures!

-Oh non on va retrouver la scyzo! se plaignit Salem!(toujours aimable ce chat!)

Ils sortirent enin du restos(après plus de 2heures!) et Zoé le conduit à son appart' à Londres. Pendant le chemin ils furent assez silencieux mais Zoé en profita pour sentir le doux parfum muscé de Harry**_ce qu'il sent bon!_** jusqu'à arrivé à l'appartement.

Ils entrèrent dans le duplex luxueux les murs était peint d'un bleu clair les meubles d'un bois chaleureux ,le salon était était grand avec un canapé une télé écran plat haute définition(le détail qui tue!) une table devant le canapé sur laquelle trônait un ordinateur portable.

-Tu veux un café ou autre chose? proposa Zoé à Harry

-Un café m'ira très bien, merci.

Zoé partit dans la cuisine préparer le café tandis que Harry s'asseyait sur le canapé et que Salem lui sautait sur l'ordi.

-Voyons voir les mails de Emy.

Mais pauvre de Salem Zoé revenait et le chassa de l'ordi.

-Tiens ton café.

-Merci

-Ca m'étonne que Emy ne soit pas rentré. **_il doit être mignon le fiston de tonton!_**(vive les rimes:le retour)**_Quoique vu la réput' qu'il a ca m'étonne pas._**Tu veux visiter le reste de l'apart' ?**_Emy me conseillerait de l'enfermer dans la chambre mais bon..._**

-Avec plaisir!c'est bizarre ce bleu me fait penser aux yeux de Malfoy pourquoi je pense à lui à moi?

En tout cas l'apart' est vraiment très beau!

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre.

-Et voici notre chambre. T'as de la chance qu'elle soit rangée aujourd'hui ,c'est rare!

-Tu sais toute l'année je suis dans 1 dortoir de 7 mecs et on est pas doué pour le ménage!

Zoé regarda le cadran du réveille 15h il a affichait. A ce moment elle entendit une porte claque et une voix s'élévé:

-Salut Zoé-san alors tout s'est bien passé!

_**oups la voilà qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire pour Harry? Oh et puis c'est pas ma mère!**_

A ce moment là Emy entra dans la chambre, Salem sur son épaule.Elle fut très étonné de voir un homme à l'appartement. Ce fut le chat qui fit les présentations Zoé ne pouvant plus parler:

-Harry Potter voici Emy, Emy voici Harry Potter.

1seconde,2seconde puis Emy qui éclate de rire et se laisse tomber sur son lit se tenant les cotes.

-Tu ramené un garçon à la maison! je n'y croyais plus! c'est le 2 j'espère!dit-Emy entre 2 éclats

_**Emy je vais te tuer! la honte!**_

-Oui c'est le 2(qu'elle a encontré si vous suivez pas ya u Cain avant), et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris comme ça?

Emy se reprit et alla saluer Harry reprenant ses bonnes manières.

-Je suis enchanter de faire ta connaissance Harry! Merci d'avoir tuer Voldi il était vraiment pompant!

-Euh...De rien c'est la première que l'on me remercie on m'a félicité oui mais pas remercié finalement elle a pas l'air si folle mais on dirait qu'elle connait Voldemort,c'est comique dont elle parle de lui.

-Attends Emy qu'as tu dit?(c'est maintenant qu'elle se réveille!)**_oh la con!_**

-Non Zoé c'est pas vrai!Ne me dit que t'avais pas réaliser?lui demanda Emy

-Euuhhh ...hum hum si.

/ne pas rigoler ne pas rigoler retiens toi Emy/Mais Emy ne put se retenir et éclata à nouveau de rire cette fois-ci suivi d'Harry.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi! se plaignit Zoé.

Harry et Emy s'arrêtèrent de rire l'un pour pas vexer Zoé l'autre pour éviter de se faire tuer par son amie qui la fusillait du regard.

-Harry,l'appela Emy, il est 15h15 et on a pas finit nos valises tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour prendre tes affaires on se retrouve à la gare tout à l'heure? je voudrais pas avoir l'air de te mettre à la porte mais il nous reste beaucoup de choses à faire/Et il faut que je discute avec Zoé/

-Oui tu as raison je vais rentrer.encore une autre qui est naturelle avec moi d'habitude tout le monde prend des pincettes avec moi et est excissevement aimable je suis heureux de les avoir rencontrer.

Emy et Zoé firent la bise à Harry et celui-ci rentra chez lui.

Prochain chapitre : Voyage en train :où Harry découvre le coté serpentard de Zoé.

Review pliizzz alors qui peut être l'oncle de Emy? dites moi qui pensez vous que c'est.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu le prochain bientôt. Kissou kissou et bonne nuit il est minuit c'est raté je voulais le poster avant de changer de jour tant pis. à pluche!


End file.
